Songs of the Return, Vol 56
|skyrim/value = 6 |skyrim/id = }} Series This book is part of the Songs of the Return series: *''Songs of the Return, Vol 2'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 7'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 19'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 24'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 56'' Locations Skyrim *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum. *Bards College, Solitude, on a bookshelf in one of the bedrooms on the middle level. *Bits and Pieces, Solitude, on a bench. *Blue Palace in Solitude. *On a shelf in Castle Volkihar. *High Hrothgar, on a bookshelf west of the main entrance, before the stairs up to the sleeping area. *House of Clan Battle-Born, Whiterun; lower floor. *Jorrvaskr, Whiterun – On a bookshelf in Aela's bedroom. Another copy can be found in the bedroom across from hers. A third can be found in the room across from Vilkas' bedroom. A fourth can be found directly across from Kodlak Whitemane's bedroom. *Palace of the Kings – In Ulfric Stormcloak's room. *Upstairs of the Riverwood Trader on a table next to a bed. *On the first floor of the Temple of the Divines on a shelf in the room, behind the door leading to the city wall. *In a stack of books in Hob's Fall Cave, in the sleeping quarters. *On a bookshelf in Viola Giordano's House, Windhelm, on the bedroom in the upper floor of the house. Dragonborn *In Apocrypha, the part for the quest Black Book: Filament and Filigree, in a pod to the left of the gate at the top of the first set of stairs. Contents The Songs of the Return are eternal and numerous, for those first Five Hundred, those Companions of Ysgramor who cleared the way for mankind's rightful habitation, burned with a fire not seen since those days long passed. Each ship carried a crew that performed legendary feats that could feed the pride of any nation for a thousand years. And during this time of broadening, scores of Companions wandered the land, bringing the light of the proper gods to the heathen land of elves and beasts. They were but mortal, though, and in time, all would taste the glories of Sovngarde. It was in one of the uncounted years after the retaking of Saarthal that the screw of the Chrion was declaring their fortunes in the eastern lands near the Red Mountain. They were encamped, surrounded by bodies of murderous elves who had attempted to make believe they held peace in their hearts. The shrewd Rhorlak was the Chrion's captain, though, and would show no quarter to the liars of the southlands, as had been commanded by his lord Ysgramor, harbinger of us all. It was in this state of carousing that they were approached by a young and breathless messenger of their sister crew from the Kaal Kaaz. The boy Asgeir, as his name is now sung, had ran unimaginable distance at breakneck speed from the blood-stained Fields of the Clouded Sun, to deliver the news to all who would hear. When he reached their camp, he bellowed a great sob before relieving his heart with the news that the mighty Ysgramor had breathed his last. Asgeir continued his swift run, to inform the other crews as quickly as they could be found, for there were many now crawling the land, rendering our legacy from their deeds, and the camp of Chrion descended into a mourning of the most forlorn sort. Among these fires sat the bravest men and fiercest women who have ever graced the dirt of this land, and they were brought low by such a notion. While we in the day-shine know only Ysgramor's glory as it gleams through history, these Companions knew his might with their own eyes, and such a loss hangs so heavily on the heart that mere words cannot express the altering of their world. For indeed the stories tell that Rhorlak, the most battle-hardened and unflinching of all captains, did collapse with grief, and never lifted again his mighty axe. And all around Tamriel, as the news spread as a dark cloud washed from horizon to horizon, did brilliant lights go out in silent honor of their fallen general and war-leader. So ended the period of the Return, and the original glories of the Five Hundred Companions of Ysgramor harbinger of us all. Appearances * es:Cantares del regreso: Volumen 56 fr:Chants du Retour, Vol 56 pl:Pieśni Powrotu, tom 56 ru:Песни возвращения, том 56 Category:Books about Merethic Era History